


But Your Rose is Not Just a Common Rose

by kinkiestdaddy



Category: Gugudan (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, i love it tho, just a shit ton of fluff really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkiestdaddy/pseuds/kinkiestdaddy
Summary: Soyee waits for fucking ever for Sally to come back after the HaNally "teach Sally Korean" VLive.





	

Sally, Hana, and Nayoung are walking around Insadong. Soyee’s watching on her cell phone. Even after endless begging to go with them (“The weather is perfect!” “I’ll be getting exercise while walking around!” “I just need to get out of this fucking prison _please._ ”), her manager refused. So here she is. Watching her girlfriend essentially going on a date with two other girls, walking around Insadong, with her sitting on her ass in the cramped practice room.

Soyee’s not possessive (really, she’s not! She swears!), but the moment she heard the _ding_ and saw VLive’s notification pop up onto her phone, she immediately opened up the app to check and make sure she’s being properly missed. Much to her disappointment, Sally doesn’t mention her until, like, 30 fucking minutes into the broadcast. Absurd. Luckily for Sally, she mentions how much she misses Soyee and even offers a paraphrased rendition of Soyee’s struggle.

At least Sally’s eating though. And going out to see more of Seoul besides Myeongdeong. She doesn’t know how many more times she can stand just going to only Myeongdeong for their dates. It’s funny, though, watching Nayoung and Hana play-flirting in front of Sally. Sally The Third Wheel. Would be a more appropriate title for this broadcast, Soyee thinks.

Eventually the broadcast ends, and Soyee lets her manager know she’s going back to the dorm for dinner. And probably to pass out. She’s not known as Gugudan’s pet sloth for nothing.

After consuming her pre-made, pre-portioned meal, Soyee sits down to watch the news. There doesn’t seem to be any additional traffic to Seoul’s already hell-like streets, and the weather’s beautiful, so Soyee sits and waits for Sally to return to her princess. Thank god Soyee didn’t hold her breath though, because it isn’t until a quarter ‘til 8 that Sally, Nayoung, and Hana end up returning to the dorm, the rest of Gugudan having returned an hour ago aside from Hyeyeon who insisted she keep practicing. How their youngest managed to keep her energy, Soyee would never understand. Honestly, if it were up to Soyee, half of their schedules would be “Nap Time”.

The triplets plus their managers place heaps of plastic bags on the counter in their kitchenette. “Groceries”, they say. Which boils down to more prepacked meals, maybe a couple of health drinks, and supplements. Yay. Soyee makes no move to get up and help, eager to protect her position as Laziest Member, but impatiently waits for Sally to join her.

After what seems like forever (3 minutes max), Sally and the rest of the crew finally have finished unpacking their treasures. Sally leaves the kitchen, nearly bypassing Soyee all together on her way to the stairs, which causes Soyee to Attempt reaching out for Sally. Code for: Soyee falls flat on her face after leaning too far off the couch. Good news is, Soyee’s body thudding on the floor caught Sally’s attention.

Laughter erupts from Sally as she notices the heap of girlfriend yet to lift herself up, hair a mess and covering her face, before shuffling over and offering a hand. Soyee of course, chic as ever, turns down the offer and sits her own grown ass back on the couch. After simultaneously wrapping her arms around Sally and pulling her down into her lap, Soyee brings Sally close and places her head in the juncture between Sally’s neck and shoulder. Inhaling deeply, Soyee takes in Sally’s scent: sweet from the light cucumber hair mist she uses every day, but the stench of city and stale cigarette smoke from just being in Insadong adding an unfamiliar layer. Unfamiliar, but not bad, because Sally doesn’t ever smell bad. Except after 13 hours of practicing at Jellyfish, but Soyee never minds that, drenched in her own sweat as well.

“I missed you,” Soyee whispers into Sally’s neck, allowing her lips to graze any skin and hair it within reach.

“I missed you, too, Princess,” Sally replies, a small smile accompanying the twinkle in her eyes. “Do you want to watch a movie with me? Before we go to bed?”

“The Little Prince?” Soyee inquires.

“Why would I want to watch anything else?” Sally retorts, which causes Soyee to laugh briefly before playfully biting at her girlfriend’s shoulder.

The two lay down together, heads resting on a pillow at one end of the couch with Soyee still holding onto Sally in her left arm while searching for The Little Prince on Netflix with her right. Sally mindlessly plays with Soyee’s fingers, patiently waiting for the animated flic to appear on screen.

Right as the movie begins, Mimi (oh, Mimi) walks in on the two and moves to sit on Soyee and Sally’s legs, mumbling something along the lines of “this is a public couch you can’t just take it all up like this”. That is, until Soyee lifts her left leg and kicks Mimi’s ass as hard as she can.

“What was that for!” Mimi yells at Soyee, rubbing her now sore ass.

“For trying to crush my goddamn precious legs!” Soyee yells back, Sally lightly giggling in her grasp.

Mina’s also passing by the couch loudly munching on a small pack of shrimp crackers before gracefully adding in, “God, it’s like watching a couple. Gross,” with a couple of crumbs falling onto her chin.

Honestly, if it had been any other two girls in Gugudan, it would have been strange seeing them cuddle so intimately while watching a sad movie about eternal love, but Soyee and Sally at pretty much attached at the hip. Sejeong comes down to corral the rest of the girls upstairs, something about doing sheet masks and leaving the lovebirds alone or something like that.

It’s near the end, the dust of Rose’s petals being carried off into the wind, that Sally asks, “You wouldn’t leave me, right, Princess? You wouldn’t leave me to get old, whiter away, and die like the Little Prince, right?”

“What?” Soyee asks, completely taken off guard. Especially given today, how Soyee had waited actually hours for her own Rose to return to her. “What kind of question…?”

Soyee leans down and kisses her cheek.

“You may be my Rose, but I’ll never leave you alone. Not even if you ask me to. No matter what I’ll always remain by your side. Even if we’re not together, we’re never apart as long as we keep each other in our heart,” the princess breathes out into Sally’s Ear.

“God, your so cheesy,” says Rose, gently using her head to nudge the Princess’s arm and lightly slapping at it

“Yeah, I know, but you love me like this,” Princess says, carefully tilting her Rose so that she can softly peck her lips. “And that’s good. Because I don’t think I would ever be able to stop loving you.”

The couple cuddle up closer together until they fall asleep in each other’s arms, breathing softly and contently.

 

_It is the time you have devoted to her that makes her so special._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this solly fluff ♡


End file.
